Rock Night
by Bookcity14
Summary: It's been three months since the war with Gaea. Nico has been in and out of the infirmary, Will keeps an eye on Nico, but he doesn't get any better. Will doesn't know what to do, Nico is hiding something. (rated M for possible triggers)
1. The Room

**Hi everyone, so this is my first fan-fiction! I wasn't really sure what to start with, and then I was just listening to music and POOF! Idea!**

 **So, sorry if this really sucks, I've never written fan-fiction before. So if you like it, GREAT but if you don't, please write a review and tell why so I can work on it for next time!**

 **If I make any spelling errors or any type of error please tell me so I can fix it!**

 **So, this story might just be one short chapter but if you like it I'll continue.**

 ***Will's P.O.V.***

It has been three months since Gaea rose. The camp has cleaned up pretty well, but there are occasional bumps and bruises here and there.

Most of the injuries are healed, but some couldn't be healed. All the Roman demi-gods went back to their camp. We are all exhausted; by now everyone has settled back into their cabins to lick their wounds, others went back to their homes outside of camp half-blood.

Normally I would go back home, but I felt that I needed to stay and help clean up. Training started again, and there were only a few more people left in the camp infirmary. I watched over them in the day, which would be boring because they are all sleeping, all the time. Except one, Nico Di Angelo, he always disobeys my order for him to sleep. Its not all bad, I enjoy his company, but he really needs rest.

I finally got him to sleep an hour ago. He looks so peaceful; he looks less grumpy when he can't scowl. His hair keeps covering his beautiful face, and I keep moving it. The sun started to descend in the sky; I checked what time it is. Eight forty, wow, I hadn't even realized it was that late.

Nico started to stir in his sleep his eyebrows were scrunched up. He looked in pain, maybe I shouldn't have but I awoke him.

"Nico, Nico?" I repeated. His hand shot out just as I was about to touch his shoulder. "Nico!?" He mumbled something unintelligible. He started to sit up so I helped him.

"What happened?" He whispered, his voice coarse.

"You went to sleep. What's wrong?" I ask, concern lining my voice.

"Nothing. Just a dream." He finally opened his eyes; I let out a small gasp. His eyes were blood shot. "What, what did I do?" He then realized he was holding my hand. He let go.

"Nothing, did you get any sleep though?" I helped him into a sitting position.

"Yes, just dreamt, unpleasant dreams," he smiled sheepishly at me. "As demi-gods do," his smile slowly faded.

"Smile again." The words were out before I could stop them.

"What, why?" He asked looking very confused.

"Because it lights up your beautiful face, and it looks better than a frown." I walked over to the medicine tray by Nico's cot. I grabbed a bottle of melatonin and poured some onto a spoon.

When I turned around Nico was standing behind me looking over my shoulder. "What did you say?" He asked very seriously.

"I said that you look nicer with a smile, so do it more." When he didn't answer I added: "Doctors order" and smirked. He did a cheesy grin, causing me to laugh and drop the spoon holding the melatonin. "Aw damn it." He looked down at the puddle of medicine. "I don't suppose you'd lick it off the floor?"

He gave me a look that could have cut glass. "Okay then," I started laughing again, hoping he would join. I turned to look at him just then and found him staring at my hair. "What, did some magically land in my hair?" He didn't answer, just turned a pretty shade of red.

"Nico, I wasn't actually going to make you lick the floor, I have a whole bottle here." He started to wring his hands. " So, you want to tell me about this dream you had that made you wake up looking worse than you did before you went to sleep?"

"Not really," He replied, still staring at my hair.

"But you're going to anyway right?" He sighed loudly and sat at the end of the cot. He shoved a hand in his hair, disheveling it.

"We were fighting Gaea again, but things were different, Leo and Festus hadn't appeared and Gaea was winning. Jason and Piper were trying to get her into the air to destroy her once and for all, but it was all going down hill, literally." He paused to take a deep breath and let it all out.

"Jason finally got her into the air, with the help of Percy. But they still didn't have a way to kill her, so you came up to me to suggest a plan. You said that we could use Octavian's catapult, that it was loaded all we needed to do was aim." He let out his breath.

"I told you that it was a good idea, except that if we fired it, it would also kill Jason, Piper and Percy. You had a disappointed look on your face and ran away from me. I tried to catch you, but it was to late." He kept avoiding my gaze.

"You had your foot hooked in a rope connected to the onager, I tried to warn you, but you kept saying that it was the only way. So, instead of watching Octavian fly into his death, I watched you. I was helpless to do anything; I felt the exact moment you died. It was devastating, I was never the same."

" I mean I knew we hadn't known each other that long, but I just _felt_ something between us. That's when you woke me up." He stayed quiet for a while.

"I know what you mean." I whisper.

He looked to me with something like hope in his eyes. "You've had that dream?" He asked.

"No, I haven't" The hope quickly shut down, he turned his head away from me. I sat down next to him on the cot. "But I know what you mean, I feel something between us too." He looked back at me with surprise I leaned closer to him. "So, you feel it too?"

His eyes shot down to my mouth, I took that as an opening. I shoved my lips onto his as quick as I could. To my surprise he responded to the kiss, he opened his mouth a bit allowing me to slip my tongue into his awaiting mouth.

 **So, you made it to the end. Was it horrible? I'm sorry if it was. But if it wasn't and you liked it, and want another chapter of this, please review it telling me. Please. And if you would like some smut, just say so ;)**

 **So, I might have even done this wrong, I'm not exactly sure how to publish this onto the site, but I'll try.**

 **_Sincerely, Kit.**


	2. The Photo

**Hey so, I decided to make chapter 2. I'm so bored, so please enjoy it! Sorry if it's short, some of them will be really long and some of them short.**

 **Again please tell me if there are any errors and if I could change anything!**

 ** _Note_** **that I do not own any of these characters. All of these characters belong to Rick Riordan. ***

 **I may eventually make up new characters. Anyway, enjoy!**

 ***Wills P.O.V.***

Nico seems to be getting better everyday, I even moved him back to his cabin yesterday. Though he still ask me to watch over his progress; though I think it's just an excuse to see me. I really don't mind I love our little visits.

Neither of us had brought up the subject of the kiss. Just thinking about it gives me butterflies. His soft lips, his silky hair in-between my fingers. His skin was so smooth, we probably kissed for an hour, but I might be exaggerating. We finally stopped when one of my patients woke up. It was the best make-out session in _history_.

I hope it happens again, but Nico hasn't broached the subject again since our last kiss in the infirmary. He seems more distant everyday; every time I get within 3 feet of him he walks further away. It's a little hard to kiss someone who doesn't want to be kissed.

Every time he invites me to his cabin I always hope that he wants to talk about it, but we just normally sit in comfortable silence until the dinner bell rings. I hope that it will be different this time.

Last time we made a little bit of progress in conversation. We discussed the color black. He told me how scientist had discovered a new—darker— version of black, called Vantablack. I just sat there quietly while he talked about it.

The longer he talked the happier he looked, his eyes started to get a twinkle in them. I could have sat there forever listening to him talk. His voice always get higher, his eyes lighter and his normally pale white skin finally regains some of its color.

The dinner bell had wrung and he realized that he had talked about the color black for two hours straight. It was so cute. I have decided that today _will_ be different.

Nico hadn't come to dinner so I decided to bring him some food. The sun had already gone down in the sky, casting the ground into darkness. Everyone was around the glowing bonfire singing songs. I looked down to the plate of food I was holding, two hot dogs and an apple. I know weird combination, but I didn't know what else to bring.

As I neared the Hades cabin I noticed there is only one light on in the whole cabin, strange. I knocked on the door. Once. Twice. No answer. I try the handle; the door swings open into a dark cabin.

I take a step into the cabin. The first thing I noticed was the faint thumping sound. The second thing I noticed was a light seeping through from underneath a door on the far side of the cabin.

Quietly closing the entrance door, I walk toward the door from which the light was escaping. I try the handle to the wood door. Unlocked. I crack it a bit and the thumping gets tremendously louder. I realize the sound is coming from a drum set.

Swinging the door open I stare dumbfounded at Nico Di Angelo skillfully playing the drums. It takes a few seconds for him to realize I'm watching, when he does one of the sticks fly from his hand.

"Wha—what are you doing?" He stammers nervously. Stretching for his lost stick he falls off his stool.

"I…I was just coming to bring you food because you weren't at dinner, and you need to eat." He finds his drumstick and stands throttling his two sticks. He turned bright red.

"Did you hear any of that?" He practically shouts.

"Well…I heard some of it." I take notice of papers all around the room and strung up.

"What? What did you hear? How long were you eavesdropping on me?" He starts to get all riled up; I could see a flash of ire in his eyes.

"I wasn't eavesdropping. I guess I just heard the end, no lyrics… If that's what you're worried about." I raise my voice a bit, also getting angry. He let out a long sigh releasing most of the tension in his shoulders. He looked at the plate in my hands, closing his eyes; he ran a hand through his wild hair.

"Sorry. I just… I just didn't want anyone to know." He let out another short sigh. "A—about this…" He gestures to all the papers around the room. "It's embarrassing," he sits back down on the stool. I handed him the plate of food.

"Sorry for interrupting. I didn't realize that it was something personal." I wring my hands behind my back, looking everywhere but at Nico. "I'll just leave, please eat that, I don't want you getting any worse than you were." I go to turn around, but notice a burned up picture in the corner.

"What's that?" I point at the burned up picture. He closes his eyes again and places the plate on the ground. He walks over to me, grabs my shoulders and pushes me out the door. I stumble on the way out. "Hey!" He slams the door. "Alright, I get it, not my business."

I walked out of the hades cabin the bonfire is still going. The photo looked a lot like a black haired boy. Percy. Maybe Nico still likes him, or maybe his way of getting over him was to burn the photo! I worry over the burned photo all the way to the Apollo's cabin.

I keep walking, all the way down to the water. _Come on, he wouldn't have kissed you if he didn't like you at least a little bit,_ but I kissed him… it was me who started the kiss. _Did I just imagine it? No, no I didn't._ I sit down on the sandy beach. The sun had already gone down, _what am I doing here?_ My thoughts of Percy must have led me to the water. _Stupid Percy_.

Hours pass and I'm still sitting here on this stupid beach. _Why am I worrying about this? Maybe I'm paranoid about it, I should ask Nico about it. He won't give me a straight answer though._ When it comes to the liking guys thing, Nico is kind of shut off. I guess he hasn't really accepted it yet.

At the break of Dawn I realize that I had fallen asleep on the beach. At least no one will be awake at this time. Then I realize what had woken me up. Shit. I look to my right and there he is. Of course Nico Di Angelo would be awake and on the beach at this time, totally normal.

"Will? Why are you sleeping on the beach?" He asked scrunching up his perfectly shaped brows. _Man I wish I new what was going on in his head! Damn he's so cute!_ "Also what happened to your shoes?" He pointed at my—surprisingly— bare feet.

"Oh um, I guess after I visited your room last night I came here, and I must have fallen asleep." I sat up, squinting at the, very, bright sun. "What time is it?" I stood up, taking in my surroundings.

"It's 5:30. Why did you co—" He stops mid sentence, realization dawning on his face. I grimace and head up the beach, walking in the direction of the infirmary. "It's not what yo—."

"So, I'm going to the infirmary, unless your injured you don't have to be there." I cut him off, knowing what he would've said.

"Fine then. I will." He shot at me, stomping off. _What if he said something else? What if he wanted to talk about the kiss? No, if that were what he wanted to talk about, he would have tried harder to explain._

I spent the rest of the day sulking around the infirmary, alone except for the occasional sick patient. I kept hoping Nico would visit, but then the end of the day came and he never came.

When the dinner bell rang I went to eat, but like usual Nico was nowhere to be seen. _Again? Okay, but this is the last time I'm bringing him food._ I knew that I was lying to myself, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

I knocked on his door, three times. Unlocked, again. _He really needs to lock that if he doesn't want anyone barging in._ Like I am currently doing. I walked right into the dirtiest room I have ever seen. I felt rather than heard the thumping this time. _Uh oh._

I stand right outside the room the beating is coming from. _Maybe I should eavesdrop this time. See what had him so angry last time._ The thumping starts to get slower, no rhythm to it just random beats here and there.

I crack the door open to see what exactly he is doing. "Nico! Nico! Stop it!" What I saw terrified me. He was hitting his head again and again on the wall; tears streaming down his face, blood dripping off his forehead.

He just continued to hit his head, I ran over, dropping the plate. Grabbing his shoulders I pulled far away from the wall, and the room we were just in. I wrapped my arms around him from behind, trapping his arms under mine.

He tried to wriggle free, screaming bloody murder. "Nico! Calm down!" I led him over to his bed, he started to calm down, but the tears kept coming. The gash on his forehead kept bleeding. I forced him to sit on his bed; I grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around him.

"Why were you hitting your head on the wall?" I started to check the cut out to make sure that it wasn't going to get infected, but Nico pushed my hands away. The tears had stopped coming out, but it left his eyes were swollen and red.

"The Voices…" He mumbled.

"The what?" I question.

"The Voices… They kept saying 'It's you fault, she's dead' she was saying it to."

"Who?"

"Bianca. She kept talking and saying how I failed her. That it was reason she choose to be reincarnated, she didn't want to see me." He grabbed the edges of the blanket and pulled it tighter around himself.

"Nico… It's not your fault you know what happened. She died a hero. That isn't your fault. It's no ones fault, least of all yours." I sat next to him, and put my arm around his shoulders, cradling him. He tried to rest his head on my shoulder but winced from the cut.

"Can you let me look at it now?" He gave me the smallest of head nods. I turned in his direction to get a better view. "Good. It's not that bad, a little nectar and ambrosia should heal that right up by tomorrow. Does it hurt?"

"Not so much now, I couldn't feel it when I first did it, but the voices had quieted down so I continued. Only when I had drawn blood did they stop completely." I nodded and stood. "Where are you going" Nico worried.

"I'm just going to grab a towel, to clean your forehead…and hair." I walked away, quickly, before he could object. His bathroom was also a complete mess; but I found a clean towel. I added water to one end of it, making it quite damp.

I stumbled back over the clutter. When I neared his bed again, I noticed he had lain down on the mattress. It was the only clean place in this whole cabin. I sat down on the edge of the mattress. I took Nico's face in my left hand but he flinched.

"Sorry, your hand is cold." He avoided eye contact.

"Oh, then you really aren't going to like this," I chuckled. He looked at my face then. While he was distracted I quickly got to work on cleaning out his wound, which earned me a yelp out of him. I started to stroke his cheek with my left hand, he closed his eyes.

Every once and a while his eyes would scrunch up in pain, and I'd apologize. When I was done on his gash I started to clean the blood out of his hair. My left hand seemed to have a mind of its own. I started to trace Nico's lips and cheekbones with my fingers. He let out a breathy sigh every few minutes. I had started to comb out his hair when I noticed that Nico had fallen asleep.

I smiled down at him, so peaceful. His facial features softening, his lips pursed. I kissed his forehead, making sure not to touch any sore spots. I made my way down his face. Kissing his brows, shuteyes, his nose, his cute chin. I stopped at his lips, wondering if it would be to weird to kiss him while he was asleep. _To hell with-it._ I kissed his lips, it was like kissing to marshmallows, he tasted so good it was hard to stop my self from continuing, even though it seemed Nico had kissed me back he was asleep now and I didn't want to disturb him.

I covered him in his blanket and quietly backed out of his room, closing the door so very slowly, not making a sound. I kept replaying the kiss in my mind. _Had his eyes been open?_ I could have sworn that when I kissed his chin he had opened his eyes.

 _Oh well, another thing to obsess over._

 **Okay! Well there you go! Another chapter!**

 **Please, if you have any feedback, I would love to know what you think!**

 **I'll post another chapter in a while. What do you think will happen?**

 **Do you think Nico's eyes where open?**

 **Who do you think was in the burned picture?**

 **Stay tuned for more!**

 **—** **Love, Kit.**


End file.
